Second Thoughts*
by Untouchable
Summary: **CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP!!!**Everyone cheers**--Well, it's you'r basic, Bulma invited Vageta to stay. A whole lottla people did one like this, but this is how I saw it happen. WARNING: this will become a lemon someday!
1. So it starts......

Chapter 1!  
  
  
  
Author's notes: the little ' 's mean thinking and the " 's mean talking. I hope you like it, this is my first  
  
fanfic so go easy with the flames and crap! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Db/z/gt or any of the characters.Never have, never will, unless they give me Db/z/gt, * Auwww, to dream*  
  
  
  
It was a 1 year after their lavender haired friend visited and Bulma had asked Vageta if he'd like to stay at Cap.Corp. After much reasoning she convinced him at the mention of the Gravity training dome.  
  
  
  
Bulma sat up and stretched thinking about they day of fixing robots just to fix'em again and again. 'Well think of it this way' she thought to herself 'I wont get bored, and I did ask him to stay.' She got up and walked over to the bathroom attatched to her room. She steped into the shower wondering if Yamcha would call. 'He hasn't called in so long, I wonder why he hasn't asked me out?' Bulma turned off the water and steped out. She grabbed a towel and wraped it around her herself . She quikly walked to the closet to decide what to wear. "Hmmm, mabie, Nahhh! Ummm, Yah!" She said to herself. Bulma grabed a yellow spaghetti strap shirt that came just above the navel,then a pair of blue jean shorts. She decided to leave her shoulder length hair down. Just as she finished brushing out her hair and had opened her door she saw Vageta grumbling something to himself and walking down the hallway to the training dome. She found herself gazing at his body, from his native boots to his muscular arms even his flaming black hair.'What AM I doing?' She thought. I can't beleive I was looking at him like that' She walked down the hall into the kitchen and began to work on Vageta's breakfast. It was a habbit by now so she just went about it no questions asked.  
  
Bulma put the plates of food down infront of him and he started scoffing just as the sound of the plates hit the table.She smiled knowing he enjoyed her cooking even though he'd never admit to it. She stood up with a beagal w/cream cheese and walked back to her lab to continue fixing robot that would be broken down in a matter of minuets.  
  
********ONE HOUR LATER***********  
  
Bluma was deep in thought when she heard a slight bang. Being in her lab whatever happened outside would be muffled by the walls so she thought she'd investigate. Just as she was about to open the door it swung open. " woman, it broke again, go fix it!" Vageta demanded. "Why don't you ask nicely, and I'll think about it!" Bulma yelled, " What if I haven't got time?"" I don't care if you don't have TIME, fix it!" by now Bulma was just about to slap him when the phone rang. " If you'll excuse me!" She yalled. Bulma walked over to the phone and picked up. " Moshi Moshi, " " Hey Brittanny!" " I'm sorry, but I'm not Brittanny,must be a wrong numbe,,,, Wait a minuet, Yamcha?" "Yah, then if you'r not Brittanny you must be Sharron." " NO I'm not Sharron either, nor am I you'r girlfriend any more Yamcha!" " Oh now I know who ou are, you'r Bulma.Wait, not my girlfriend, but why not?"Yamcha asked inocently. Bulma slammed the phone down her face red and flushed with anger. She turned around to deal with Vageta but he wasn't there. She began to think.'Well, he can't be that bad, if he knows not to bother me in a bad mood.'  
  
She sat down half smiling half having thoughts of strangling a robot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do ya think, should I continue the fic, Tell me, I don't mind mild Flames!R&R!!!!!!  
  
And I promise, I'll make the next chapter longer! 


	2. Vageta's morning, Bulma's date

Chapter 2!  
  
  
  
AN: ok, here's the next chapter. And thanks to BulmaAngel and moonsaiyanprincess For you'r reviews. Here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: BALH! I wish I owned it. If I did don't ya think these would be episode and not fanfics?  
  
  
  
A blue energybeam came from Vageta's hand as he turned to dodge one from the robot next to him.He reached down and elbowed it in the head sending it flying to the floor.He looked around and noticed all of the robots had been defeated.Smirking he decided to go in for some breakfast.  
  
As he walked in he noticed the blonde woman fixing food. His stomach growled anouncing his entrance and sat down in his usual place at the table,closest to the door.Bulma's mother turned around and smiled at him."Morning Vageta-Chan. How are you this morning?"She asked in her anoyingly high piched voice.Vageta merely scowled and grunted his responce not wanting to talk to her knowing she'll probally start up a one-sided conversation with herself.She smiled and turned back to the stove where she'd been cooking some eggs in one pan and hashbrowns in another. The pans were great big, because of Vageta's appatite.Therefore, they had to get a bigger stove.  
  
Meanwhile Bulma was comming down the stairs smelling eggs. She was hungary and had no intentions of fighting with Vageta today. She had another date with Yamcha. Though now that she'd been thinking about it, he'd been acting rather weird latley, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.She turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs into the kitchen to find her mother and Vageta in a glaring contest."Mom, what's wrong?"Bulma asked."Well Bulma dear, when I asked Vageta how he wanted his eggs done, he simply started staring at the wall. Oh well, must be daydreaming." she concluded."But mom, it's not like him to daydream, are you sure?"Bulma asked waving her hand in front of Vageta's face.He didn't flinch."Chickyuu to Vageta!Vageta, oh Vageta! HEY ASSWHOLE!" she yelled pulling him out of his trance.He blinked a couple times and shook his head. "WHAT?!?" he asked." Well, Vageta, my mother would like to know how you want you'r eggs.And now that you'r through staring at me-" " I was NOT staring at you baka. Who in their right minds would? I'm getting sick just looking at you'r face as it is." At this Bulma's face turned bright red with anger.Vageta smirked. He'd had this planned a while and wanted to know what she'd say to him.No wait, call him." Why you,,you,,No, I'm not going to fight with you on such a beutiful day such as this. I'll be leaving in a few minuets anyway." She stated plain and simple.She sounded as though no one could change her mind."Oh really, and where are you going, where ever it is, you'll have to whare a paper bag over you'r head. I'll be happy to cut the wholes out for you to see." Vageta replied. Bulma began to get to the point of no return but she simply ignored his last comment." If you want to know so bad, I'm going out with Yamcha.He's taking me to a movie and then to the carnival. Like it's any of you'r damned buisiness anyway." She said smiling. ' What the hell is a carnival?' Vageta thought to himself. He was going to ask but the doorbell rang.Bulma started squeeling in excitment." Mom, could you get that, it's probally Yamcha and I want to do a last minuet make-up check." With out her mother answering she ran to the bathroom and shut and locked the door."Oh, dear, I can't if I leave the eggs they'll burn. Vageta-Chan could you please get it.Vageta looked shocked that she'd even think he'd do it. " What do I look like woman, you'r butler. I'll not be doing any such thing."He replied."Vageta, please, do you want the food to burn?" Vageta looked like he was taking this into consideration.Finally with a huff he got up and stalked off to the door.Before Vageta could answer the bell rang again. He opened the door glaring. Yamcha was standing there with a boquett of flowers. He was wearing a nice suit. It'd be even nicer if he'd bothered with straitening it. He looked all messy.Almost as if he were in a hurry.  
  
Vageta merely "humphed" and turned around leaving Yamcha standing there."Uh,Vageta, where's Bulma?" He asked nervously." The woman is in the bathroom,any more stupid questions?"Vageta asked. Every time Yamcha and Bulma went out, Bulma was always in the bathroom when he got there." Heh,heh, no." Yamcha answered. "Good" Vageta said walking back sit down at the table in the kitchen.  
  
After numerous checks Bulma sighed and steped out of the bathroom. "Well, I'm ready Yamcha." Bulma exclaimed."Wow you look great."Yamcha said. 'Here we go again' Vageta thought listening. "Ready to go?"Yamcha asked. " Yep" Bulma answered taking Yamcha's offered arm and they walked out the door. Vageta listened as their car turned on and it drove away. He turned his attention back to his stomach."Woman, do you have the food prepared yet?"  
  
  
  
Well, there ya have it. Chapter 2. What'cha think. Pretty good for my first fic ever huh? Well, I'm ready for more reviews! R&R PLEASE! 


	3. Little Blue Button

AN: Dear readers,  
  
It has come to my attention that, I've made a mistake. With Yamcha. Ok,ok a big mistake, so I'll fill it in. See, I was thinking the other day on my chapter 2. I said they were going out. so, I'm gunna fix that up.Yamcha had stopped by and apauligizing and saying he was drunk. Does that help. It was the only way to fix it That I could think of. Ok well Here we go with Chapter 3!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
It was really late when Yamcha decided he was bored with Bulma and took her home. Once his car pulled up Bulma got out and shut the door. She turned around to face him but he was already driving away down the street."Well good night to you too!" She shouted to no one in particular.'Mabie he wasn't drunk,mabie he lied, but why would he do that and turn around and take me out again like that?' She wondered walking up to the door to Capsule Corps. front door. She opened the door and strolled in.Looking around there was no one in there.  
  
"Mom!,Dad!,Vageta!. I'm home....." She yelled. Getting no reply she walked further into the house.She turned into the kitchen to find Vageta sitting at the table with a bunch of food. "Vageta why didn't you answer me?" She asked.He looked up at her.Kami he loved hearing her say his name.But, he'd love it even more if she'd use his name not in vain, but in passion.He silently chuckled to himself as he saw her growing frustrated when he did not answer.But right as she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off."Because I answer to no one,Woman." he replied.Her face lit up with anger."My name is Bulma. B.U.L.M.A, BULMA!" She yelled."Oh, and by the way"He continued as if he'd never heard her say anything at all."You'r parents have left.They'll be back tomarrow." He stated plain and simple.Then he stood up and left to the back yard for more training in the GR.Leaving his mess on the table for her to clean up.  
  
'That's it!' she thought and rushed outside. Opon comming to the Gravity Room she went around back to the outside control pannel."Make me mad will you" she thought out loud.Opening the box she pulled out a little blue button.'With this button out, the Gravity Room won't even turn on.' she thought.Then she ran into the house portion of CC,up to her room and into the bathroom.Certinly he won't come in here.....no such luck.  
  
"WOMAN! What did you do?!" he yelled through the door."What the hell are you talking about Vageta?" she asked with an inocent but anoyed voice."What do you think I'm talking about? The gravity Rooms not working!" He yelled. "And....you'r point would be......?" She said giggleing to herself."FIX IT!" he replied."not until you say the magic word."she said still giggling. "I will do no such thing." He said crossing his arms."Vageta, I really don't feel like it right now, do it yourself." she said confidently and tiredly.  
  
Then the door went flying, hitting her in the head and knocking her out."Oh, shit." He thought out loud. 


End file.
